chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
No Romeo No Juliet
No Romeo No Juliet is a song by 50 Cent and features Chris Brown. The song was released as the second single of his upcoming mixtape Kanan Reloaded. The two also recorded the song "I'm The Man (Remix), which was released as the lead single of the same mixtape. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFTyeXVQ0Ko Lyrics 50 Cent & Chris Brown Ayo, quit Captain Savin', serenadin' them hoes She no Juliet for no Romeo with no dough She report to pimpin', now back to trickin' She report to pimpin', nigga back to trickin' 1: 50 Cent Hey hoe, get back to twerkin', back to workin' Get back to strippin', they back to tippin' Them stacks is fallin', they back to ballin' Them bottles poppin', bitch, the mall is callin' us Quit fuckin' around, not playin' around, bitch, shit is for real Quick makin' a stack, back makin' some mill, I mean, get us a deal Bitch, fix us a meal, tell me how does it feel? On the social network when they said a nigga really ain't got no chill 50 Cent & Chris Brown He think he fuckin' my bitch, nigga, that bitch for rent He know how to treat a hoe, I mean all that money spent She say you a sweetheart, a sweetheart Things tend to go a little different round here, we pimpin' nigga 50 Cent & Chris Brown Quit Captain Savin', serenadin' them hoes She no Juliet for no Romeo with no dough She report to pimpin', now back to trickin' She report to pimpin', nigga back to trickin' Ayo, quit captain savin', serenadin' them hoes She no Juliet for no Romeo with no dough She report to pimpin', now back to trickin' She report to pimpin', nigga back to trickin' We pimpin' nigga 2: Chris Brown P.I.M.P, who the shotta them I'm the girl dem sugar, watch them follow him Had the homies come through, 400, that be the block Tag yo shit, we goin' up on the Instagram Higher than a ceilin' fan, I'm whippin' bricks in the kitchen I'm flyin' shit out the window like I was Peter Pan I handle my own shit, I own shit Alone shit, middle finger to the middle man Anybody that can get it when they want it Finger fuckin' bitches, she gon tell me when she cummin' 50 in this bitch and I ain't askin' him for nothin' That's my OG, if a nigga trippin', get to bustin' Mo money mean mo problems If your nigga got the money, we gon' rob him Boy, I'm simply, a P.I.M.P And I'ma let it go 'til the clip go empty 50 Cent & Chris Brown He think he fuckin' my bitch, nigga, that bitch for rent He know how to treat a hoe, I mean all that money spent She say you a sweetheart, a sweetheart Things tend to go a little different round here, we pimpin' nigga 3: 50 Cent I'm gettin' big money, started goin' hard, keep a nigga from hatin' I’m with a white bitch, nigga Google this shit we interracial datin' This is a new wave, I'm a new Wraith, my nigga sit on suede Like I'm Special Ed, but I ain't Special Ed, bitch, I got it made We here to make the paper, hope you niggas on the same page You know boy in the hood'll have you runnin' like Ricky from the 12 gauge You know my bottom bitch, I done told her how to break a nigga 12 ways A few tricks a day, that there keep the bill collectors away You hear my name on the street, circulatin', you heard I'm cakin' These niggas try to compete, perpetratin', what's percolatin'? I got game for days, ask around, they tell you I put it down So a hoe feel like I'm right next to her when a nigga way up town 50 Cent & Chris Brown He think he fuckin' my bitch, nigga, that bitch for rent He know how to treat a hoe, I mean all that money spent She say you a sweetheart, a sweetheart Things tend to go a little different round here, we pimpin' nigga 50 Cent & Chris Brown Quit Captain Savin', serenadin' them hoes She no Juliet for no Romeo with no dough She report to pimpin', now back to trickin' She report to pimpin', nigga back to trickin' Ayo, quit captain savin', serenadin' them hoes She no Juliet for no Romeo with no dough She report to pimpin', now back to trickin' She report to pimpin', nigga back to trickin' We pimpin' nigga Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs